Chabastian
Chabastian (Cha/se + Se/'bastian') is the pairing of Chase Davenport and Sebastian. Other Names *'Chebastian' (Ch/ase + S/'ebastian') *'Sebase' (Seb/astian + Ch/'ase') *'Sebastiase' (Sebasti/an + Ch/'ase') *'Chasastian' (Chas/e + Seb/'astian') *'Chasebastian' (Chas/e + S/'ebastian') Moments Season 3 Rise of the Secret Soldiers *Sebastian tried to kill Chase. *Chase won a battle against Sebastian. Bionic Houseparty *Sebastian called Chase 'friend'. *Sebastian said he was sorry if he hurt Chase, since he doesn't remember what happened. *Sebastian got some of Chase's clothes. *Chase yelled at Sebastian for sending messages. * Sebastian kept doing the opposite of what Chase says, just to tick him off. Part of this was due to advice from Adam. *Sebastian introduced himself to Chase and wanted to shake his hand. *Sebastian tried to touch Chase, but Chase moved back. *Chase laughed because Sebastian didn't know what a hydroloop is. First Day of Bionic Academy *Chase is Sebastian's mentor. *They wanted to fight each other. *Chase said he would make time to fight with Sebastian. *Sebastian tried to explain to Chase how the island sank. *They fought over who should save the island, but they worked together and saved the academy. *Sebastian told the others to do what Chase says. *Sebastian told Chase he did a good job and Chase told him he did a good job too. * They go back to being rivals after Sebastian decides to go for Chase's sister, Bree. Adam Steps Up *Chase yells at Sebastian after he clumsily attempted to activate the autopilot on Davenport's jet. *They worked together on the panel. Unauthorized Mission *Sebastian wants to become a Mission Leader just like Chase. *They both wanted to design the training simulator. *Chase and Sebastian designed a virtual training simulator together. *Sebastian helped Chase to get revenge on Adam. *Chase asked Sebastian where he's been all of his life. *They high-fived. *They introduced the training simulator together. *They tortured Adam together. *Chase told Sebastian about Victor Krane. Season 4 Bionic Rebellion * Chase was training Sebastian. * Chase told Sebastian he was the best student by far, which Sebastian replied saying he learned from the best (Chase). * Sebastian said they thought they were best friends, and Chase said they are. * Sebastian said they really are best friends. * Chase wanted Sebastian to say it again and make it his ringtone. * Chase unlocked a new ability for Sebastian. * Sebastian calls Chase his buddy. * Chase started a fight with Sebastian. * They fought each other. * Sebastian hit Chase in his stomach. * They were fighting with their laser generalizations. * Chase hit Sebastian in his stomach. * Sebastian tried to kill Chase, and he almost did. * Sebastian shot a large amount of fire at Chase. * Chase pushed Sebastian, causing him to fall on the floor. One of Us * When S-1 arrived, Chase was reminded of how badly Sebastian's betrayal wounded him. Trivia *They started out as enemies, then they became best friends for a short period of time, and then went back to being enemies because Sebastian turned evil. Quotes Gallery Videos Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Chase Category:Pairings with Sebastian Category:Enemies